


Gleipnir

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Ghoul Grumps, M/M, Mental bondage, Siren, Unusual penis, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: It takes a lot to hold a weretiger in place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobangin-in-the-house-tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egobangin-in-the-house-tonight).



> Huge thanks to egobangin-in-the-house-tonight for letting me play in their sandbox! This was a lot of fun to write!

"Hey Arin," said Dan, "I've got an idea."

"What kind of idea?" One of Arin's ears flicked towards Dan, but he kept his eyes on the screen. 

"A... fun idea," Dan said, and he waggled his eyebrows. 

Arin looked over at Dan, and then he burst out laughing, because nobody can look serious while making that kind of face, and sometimes it seemed like Dan could turn his face into rubber. 

"What kind of fun idea?" They'd played this game before. Back and forth, back and forth. 

Dan liked to dangle the lure and make Arin chase after it. Some habits are bone deep. 

"The fun kind," said Dan, and he smiled at Arin with all of his teeth. His very, very sharp teeth. "You should come over tonight."

"... gotcha," said Arin, and he went back to the game. 

* * * 

"Can you shift?" Dan locked his front door behind him, kicking his shoes off. 

"I thought you wanted fun stuff," said Arin. "I mean, if you're feeling especially kinky today -" 

"When am I not feeling especially kinky?" Dan teased. There was a bag from a... fabric store? What the heck? Dan was rummaging around in it, and he came out with a roll of blue velvet ribbon. 

"Sometimes you just feel like a monster from the abyssal planes," Arin pointed out, making his way towards Dan's bedroom. 

"Who you calling a monster?" Dan stuck his tongue out at Arin, the soft pink contrasting sharply with the white needles of his teeth. 

"No judgement, man. As a person of monstrous... something or other. I don't know. I lost the thread." Arin stood in the middle of Dan's bedroom, naked, his eyes closed as he concentrated. 

There was a noise. A very hard to describe noise. The sound of the air encountering a texture that wasn't there before. The sound of something very small suddenly becoming bigger. The sound of something changing in a way that it technically shouldn't. 

"Hey there, big cat," said Dan, and he stood on tiptoe to kiss Arin. 

Arin kissed him back, carefully. They both had too many teeth for it to be entirely comfortable. But it was... it felt right, in a complicated, yet disgustingly simple way. 

"So what's this you're planning?" Arin's voice was a purr. 

"I'm going to tie you to the bed, and I'm going to do things to you," said Dan.

"Where's the chain?" Arin looked towards the bed. They'd messed around with bondage before. In order for it to actually work with Arin in this shape, they needed something heavy duty. 

"There aren't any," said Dan. "You're going to be tied up with this." He held up a roll of blue velvet ribbon, and he smiled. 

"You do realize that I could rip that up if I sneezed wrong," Arin said, but he carefully lay himself back on the bed, his thick wrists over his head. He made a surprised noise when Dan basically straddled his neck, leaning forward. The zipper of his jeans was rough against Arin's nose, and Dan's shirt fell over his face.

"You better not sneeze," Dan said, and he carefully wound the ribbon around Arin's wrists, then tied a bow onto the headboard. 

"Or what?" Arin didn't even dare to twitch his wrist - he didn't want to tear the ribbon. 

"Or I'll be sad," said Dan, and he moved lower, so that he was sitting on Arin's stomach. He smiled at Arin, and even with those needle teeth of his, it was so sweet that it made something in Arin's chest twitch. "You don't wanna make me sad, do ya?"

"Oh god," said Arin. "Is this going to end up as a Chuck Tingle novel?"

"... what?" Dan cocked his head, one eyebrow up. "I don't always get you." 

"Doesn't that make me more fun?" It was Arin's time to waggle his eyebrows, and he yelped when Dan nipped his chest, almost jerking forward. He stopped himself just in time - he didn't want to tear the ribbon, after all. 

Dan rolled his eyes, and he nipped Arin again, the thin teeth getting through the thick hair and pinching the sensitive skin. 

"You're such a dork," Dan said affectionately, and his hand moved over towards Arin's underarms, beginning to tickle him, oh so gently. His thin fingers got under the fur in no time, and he was beginning to really tickle, and Arin was biting his lip, trying not to laugh, trying not to move at all. Just staying as still as possible. 

He didn't want to make Dan sad. Especially when his erection was already waking up, sliding out of its sheath. 

"Good boy," said Dan, and his evil ticklish fingers moved lower, to Arin's sides, along Arin's ribs. 

Arin closed his eyes and began to purr. He wasn't entirely sure where that was coming from, but it thrummed through him, filling his chest up with the familiar comforting thrum. It distracted him from the tickling, at least. 

Dan laughed, squirming on Arin's belly. "It's like sitting on the world's largest vibrator," he said, taking his hands off of Arin's sides and moving to Arin's nipples, squeezing them. 

"Mmm... I don't know if that's supposed to be a complaint or a compliment," said Arin, his claws flexing, but his arms staying stock still. 

"I could do a vibration comparison," Dan suggested, making to get up. 

"No!" Arin said quickly. "I'd, uh... I'd like you to stay where you are. Doing what you're doing."

"What, this?" Dan teasingly pinched Arin's nipples again, harder this time, and he twisted them this time, hard enough that Arin growled a little bit, his whole body going rigid. 

"Yep," Arin said, in a slightly squeaky voice. "Yeah, that." 

"Why do you only have two nipples?" Dan leaned down, licking each pink nub with his long tongue. Then he made a face, because a lot of that was getting a mouthful of hair. 

"Why do you have any nipples?" Arin's cock was fully erect now, the ridges standing at attention. It was dark red, and it was dripping pre already. 

"I'm a mammal," Dan said, sounding slightly offended. So offended that he climbed off of Arin's belly. 

"I'm sorry for implying you weren't," Arin said hurriedly. "I'm really sorry, please come back." 

It was strange - even though he knew he could break out of the "restraints" if he just moved his wrist wrong, he just... couldn't break free. It was like being held by the fucking chain they used to keep the Fenris Wolf out of trouble. 

Crap. What was that called again?

"Dan?" 

"What's up?" Dan was wriggling out of his shirt, pants and underwear, standing there naked. He looked so beautiful, the opalescent scales dancing across his skin, like something ethereal and otherworldly. His cock was just peeking out of his genital slit, and he moaned, gasping as it finally slid out, writhing in the air. 

"What was the name of the chain they used to bind that evil wolf? Like, the one that came around when Loki fucked that giantess?" Arin shifted his hips, watching Dan's cock. He wanted it in his mouth, and in his hands. 

Dan was just so fucking gorgeous. It wasn't fair. 

"Why are you asking me this now?" Dan climbed back onto the bed, rearing up on his knees, forcing Arin's own legs to open wider. 

"Hey man, I can't control the way my brain w-w-works oh my god...." Arin's head jolted back, his toes curling. His claws pricked the pads on his feet in warning. 

Dan's cock was wrapping around Arin's. It was warm and slightly slimy, writhing against it. Dan's hand was pressed against the side of Arin's, to keep his own cock more or less in place. 

"Do you like that?" Dan's voice was a bit rough, and he was smiling at Arin through half lidded eyes, panting in lust. Arin could see the rise and fall of his skinny chest, and his hairless skin was so warm, even through the thick fur of Arin's thighs. 

"Yeah," Arin murmured, trying to keep eye contact with Dan, trying to keep from moving his arms. 

He didn't know how much time passed - he was aware that his hair and his fur were getting damp with sweat, and that he was getting closer and closer to cumming, but he wasn't particularly paying attention to that. He was just trying.

Trying to stay as still as Dan seemed to want him to stay, although it was so damn hard. 

Not unlike his dick, actually. 

That got him laughing, and Dan started laughing as well, his own cock slimy with pre and Arin's pre, making them slide together easily. 

"What's so funny?" Dan was thrusting his hips, and he was beginning to lose his rhythm, even as his cock got thicker, to match with Dan's. The thin head of Dan's cock slid between the ridges of Arin's cock, making Arin gasp and gibber to the ceiling. 

"H-hard," Arin mumbled. He was... he was so close. How was he already so close? 

"Yeah, we're both pretty hard," Dan agreed. "Do you want me to cum on your belly?" Then he laughed. "I think I'm gonna, actually." 

“Why’d you ask, if you’re just going to do it anyway?” Arin’s own orgasm was just there - almost there, just on the very edges of his nerves. He just needed one last thing to push him over. 

Dan didn’t answer - he just came, into his fist, across Arin’s cock, and he began to jerk Arin off with his hand, using his own cum as lube. 

Arin didn’t really have a chance to not cum. He growled when he did, his hips stuttering forward, almost enough to unseat Dan as he shot out strings of cum, splattering Dan’s belly and chest. The orgasm swept through him like a wave, tossing him ass over teakettle and leaving him panting and spluttering, helpless to do anything but lie there and purr faintly.

“I’m sorry, you were complaining about my cumming on _your_ belly?!” Dan grumbled, but he crawled up to Arin (smearing cum on Arin’s belly), his head tucked under Arin’s chin. 

“Dan?” Arin’s heart was beating like a flag in a hurricane, and he was breathing heavily, hard enough that Dan was rising and falling with each intake of breath. 

“What’s up, big cat?” Dan rubbed some of the cum into Arin’s skin. The fur was starting to mat up a bit, but it would be fine when Arin unshifted.

“Can you untie me, please?” Arin’s voice was plaintive. “My arms are starting to fall asleep.”

“It’s just ribbon, Arin,” Dan said, and he sounded quite amused. “You can just pull it free.” 

“Well, yeah,” said Arin said, “but you wanted me not to rip them.”

Dan giggled, leaning over to begin to untie. His sticky chest was pressed right into Arin’s face, and he made a scandalized noise when Arin licked him. 

“Just don’t bite my hand off,” said Dan, carefully untying the blue ribbon. 

Arin snorted, a huff of warm air against Dan’s belly.


End file.
